Not Our Kind Of Ghost
by PhantomHeart22
Summary: Just your basic Supernatural and Danny Phantom crossover stuff. Will mostly be one-shots. I do take requests If you want to see a particular scenario play out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Supernatural and Danny Phantom Fandoms, and welcome to... I'm not sure, ramblings from my brain I guess XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either show or any people or anything thats in this fic!**

"Damn it Dean!"

"Well it's not my fault you trusted me with the map!"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Now those arn't very nice words, are they?" The new voice that echoed from the back seat of the Impala caused Sam Winchester to hit the brakes hard. Dean, Sams brother, and Sam himself whipped around in their seats to see a slightly glowing teen with a torn up sholder lounging in their back seat.

"Who the hell are you?! How the-"

"Man, you really need to get some soap and wash that mouth of yours." Next to Dean, Sam couldn't help but snort, however it quickly turned into a cough with a glare from the older brother.

"Who are you? What are you? How did you get in here?" Sam started rattling off questions all while trying to think of a way to get to the weapons in the back.

"Oh hi, forgot to introduce my self. I'm Danny Phantom, ghost hero extraordinaire at your service!" Danny grinned, not answering Sams last question thinking the whole 'ghost' thing would explain it. Suddenly, Danny became sheepish as a hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm kinda lost though. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

"What kinda ghost wears a jumpsuit-Oi what was that for?!" Dean exclaimed rubbing his recently slapped head. Ignoring his question Sam said:

"We dont know where we are either, what happened to your shoulder? And whats on it?"

"Oh that! I was fighting a another ghost somewhere out here and was thrown into the road, caught him though!" he raised a thermos that seemingly came out of no-where and shook it a bit.

"As for whats on it, it's the ghost equivalent of blood. Anyways I gotta go find Amity Park, it was great meeting you uh..."

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean"

"Nice meeting you Sam and Dean, feel free to swing by Amity if you ever need somethin." As soon as he finished talking, Danny launched himself threw the ceiling and flew off into the distance.

"Denfenently not a ghost" Dean said.

"No, not a ghost... So want to find the nearest hotel and call it a night?"

"I call first shower!"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

 **The end!**

 **So... How was it? Sorry about the oc ness it was my first time writing the two shows together!**

 **-Raven**


	2. Ghost house

**heyyyyy... hiiiiii... Its uh its been a while. I haven't forgot about this fic- actually nevermind I did but it cane back to me- anyways, Im also working on a bigger Dp and Sn crossover fic, its hit some bumps and with the rate that I work at, I have no idea when it will be done, but *shrugs* Idk it's a thing thats happening so ya, theres that.**

 **Disclaimer: ha! I wish! Sadly I don't own anything that happens to show up in this fic except probably the box... I got a lot of boxes at my house? Am** ** _I_** **the box ghost?**

"Ok guys, lets start setting up!" A dark skinned teen said looking around the abandoned house he and his companions just broke into.

"You mean having us set up while you boss us around." The raven haired boy to the teens right rolled his eyes.

"Right you are Danny!"

"Don't blame us if anything gets broken then Tucker." The third member of the group said as she grinned mischievously holding a box of tec precariously on one hand.

"Don't you dare Sam!" the dark skinned boy, Tucker, cried, snatching the box out of his friends hand as both Danny and Sam laughed.

The trio were somewhere just outside of Chicago at around 5:30 in the afternoon, they had gotten word of a hostile ghost that had been lurking around an abandoned house, attacking most who stayed near it for too long, so obviously they had to go and check it out.

"Hey Danny, can you put the bag that's full of cameras over there?" Tucker asked, pointing to a large looking living room that was going to be their base of operations for the night. Now, you might be wondering why all the technology was necessary when you had a ghost boy and his two friends, all of whom, have been hunting ghosts for three years straight. Well it had to do with the kind of ghost they were after. Danny knew that this wasn't one of the ghosts that normally showed up in Amity, it was the kind of ghost that most people outside of Amity think of when they hear the word 'ghost'. These kinds of ghosts, while they didn't hold the kind of power that Amity ghosts did, were just as difficult because they didn't play by the same rules that Amity ghost did, or, Danny mused, it was the other way around and Amity ghosts didn't play by the rules. Either way, they were still a pain in the butt to deal with. The first time they had run into a ghost like this was back around the time Danny first got his powers, he learned that they don't trigger his ghost sense and that he couldn't touch them unless he was part intangible himself, which made no sense to him, but being half ghost confused him too so that wasn't saying much. Through trial and error, Team Phantom found that the best way to deal with them was a mix of old school ghost hunting and tech.

Tucker started to set up cameras around the house so they could monitor activity in each room and look at heat signatures. According to his sources, the ghost tended not to be active for a couple of hours, seemingly giving the living a chance to leave before they overstayed their welcome. Also according to his sources, the ghost, when active, lured its victim to it or away from it by causing noise in other rooms. Whether the vic was lured in or driven away by the noise, the result was always the same: they would get scared one way or the other and run, leaving the house. Tucker wanted to avoid having to search the house for noises and ghostly activity so the cameras were the best route. Danny and Sam finished bringing in the rest of their stuff while Tucker continued setting up, pulling out wires and microphones from different boxes and connecting a various amount of things to his laptop.

"Is that really necessary to the mission?" Sam asked as she looked at the second laptop Tucker produced from a box along with several movies and snacks.

"Who knows how long we're going to here! Now where did I put the sleeping bags?" as Tucker spotted what he was looking for, Sam rolled her eyes but took the sleeping bag offered anyways and laid it out between the two boys.

They were a half hour into their second movie and down two bags of chips when Danny slammed his hand on the pause button and told his friends to shut up when they started protesting.

"I hear something." Danny closed his eyes to help him focus on what he was hearing while Tucker and Sam leaned over to the laptop displaying the camera fees.

"Nothing's showing up on any of the cams" Tucker flipped the cams to infrared and found no cold spots other than where air leaked in from the walls and Danny, shrugging at the boy mentioned when he glanced up. Dannys eyes suddenly widened when he realized what the sound was.

"Someone's here, suit up." Danny said as he started creeping towards the front of the house, grabbing a wrist ray and a pistol from a bag on the way over.

"What kind of someone? Ghostly?" Sam asked as she and Tucker followed Danny's example and hid behind the entrance to what was once a living room and now their campsite. Danny hid to the side of the doorway with his gun ready in his hand. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he heard the stairs leading up to the house whining in protest and weight was put on them.

"No, definitely not a ghost." And the door creaked open.

 **Aaaaaaand done with the first third of this 3-shot fic arch thingy mabob. Now ik Sam (the moose not the goth) and Dean didn't** ** _really_** **show up in this but thats why is gonna be a 3-shot thingy majig! Any requests on a scenario that you guys have just pm me and I'll get around to doing it... You know... Eventually. XD**


	3. Ghost house part 2

**um... Well... Im back? For the current moment? Just dont attack lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and sadly never will.**

 **Enjoy~**

Morning broke upon the city of Chicago and people were already on the streets and heading to their jobs or school. Those who were not out were just waking up, much like the Winchester brothers who were getting ready for a hunt. They had stayed the night at an old, rickety hotel near the edge of the city. They had planned to leave in the morning and head to Michigan but they heard a rumor about a haunted house just outside the city and decided to do some research.

"It says here that the house is a popular place for teenagers, they see how long they can last in the house before they get too scared and run off, no deaths have occurred from those visiting though." Sam read off of his laptop, scrolling through the pages of some supernatural geeks website.

"So it's a hoax then?" Dean leaning over his brother's shoulder to get a look at the site, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I don't think so, I think that something's there. All of the 'witnesses' have similar stories. They hear someone talking, walking and making noise and they either stay or they book it, the ones that stay investigate and they see someone and they run. Look someone even took a video." Sam scrolled further down the screen and clicked on a video. The screen was dark and as Dean took a swig of his coffee, voices could be heard.

" _D-do you hear that?"_ the first voice trembled.

" _Y-ya, t-turn on the light."_ as soon as the second voice stopped talking a light flickered on showing a teenaged boy about the age of 15 standing in the glow of a flashlight.

" _Ow, James your shining that right in my eyes you know!"_ the boy, second person to speak held his arms in front of his face to shield his eyes from the light.

" _Oh, sorry Alec."_ suddenly there was a loud crash making both boys jump, the camera and light swiveled to look down a dark hallway and the door that started to creak open by itself.

" _I hate you, you and your stupid idea to come here."_ James growled behind the camera as Alec started to walk slowly to the door, shaking all the way.

" _We're here aren't we? Lets just get this over with and then we can leave."_ James huffed at Alec but followed anyways, murmuring something about trying to act tough. They got within four feet of the door, close enough to see into the old dusty room, when a shadowy figure appeared in the middle of the room screaming bloody murder. The boys screamed back as the door slammed shut, sending the two boys running for their lives out the front door and to their bikes.

The video cut to black and Sam turned to Dean.

"Like I said, I don't think it's a hoax, but we should probably research the house and any deaths that occurred in it before we try gankin the thing."

" Agreed, I'll talk around see what the locals know, you can go play with your stupid books and see if there's anything in those." Dean said then chugged down the rest of his coffee and grabbed his stuff.

"Hey! Books aren't stupid!" Sam protested

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" The door shut behind Dean and looking to his computer, Sam sighed.

"Well better start now"

"So this kid just died, that's it? No backstory, no real reason to be mad other than people are in his house?"

"Ya, and they had him cremated so we're going to need to find whatever he's attached himself to and burn that instead." Sam said. They were in the car on their way to the abandoned house, they had decided that it would be best to wait until it was darker before breaking in, as that was around the time the ghost seemed more active.

"Well that's just great, atleast we dont have the ghostfacers buggin us this time." Dean said pulling into a long driveway that lead up to the house.

"You're going to jinx us if you say things like that." Sam scolded as he got out of the car and opened up the back, grabbing the ghost hunting gear and tossing a duffle bag to his brother.

"That's not even a real thing." Dean rolled his eyes and caught the bag, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam reached for the handle of the door and tested it -unlocked. Sam looked back at Dean and nodded before opening the creaky door thinking that this may be easier than he had previously thought. He was wrong, he was so very wrong as the butt of a gun slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground. The owner of the gun swiveled it around so that the business end was now facing his brother. Dean however already had his gun out and trained on the…. Kid?

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, slightly lowering his gun, not really wanting to shoot a kid.

"I could ask you the same thing, though something tells me you're the Winchesters." At that, the kid lowered his gun and backed up a bit. "Hey guys, you can come out now!" the kid called behind him as Dean helped his brother off of the floor. Two other teens came from behind the wall of the living room, guns in their hands as well. "My names Danny and this is Sam and Tucker" Danny said' gesturing towards his two friends.

"You jinxed it, you 100% jinxed it." Sam said to Dean before he turned and introduced himself and his brother. Dean had a feeling that this hunt was going to suck.

Obviously the trio had heard of the Winchesters before, you can't live and fight in a supernatural world without hearing about them, but they never really knew what to think about them. Danny thought that they were doing good but they were going about it completely the wrong way, Sam wanted to punch them for killing so many innocent species, and Tucker mostly agreed with Danny. None of them thought they would end up meeting them since their town was considered a hoax, but here they were sitting in a awkwardly quiet circle listening to Dean shove down the rest of their chips. They had long since put the guns away but they kept them on their person, just in case.

"Sooo…. I see you've heard about the ghost here." Tucker started off, if there was one thing he hated more than veggies, it was awkward silences.

"Yep, uh has anything happen yet?" Sam asked eyeing the mess his brother was making, and mentally rolling his eyes at him.

"Nope" Sam said, popping the p as she scrolled through the camera feeds. Nothing, absolutely nothing and they were here hours before the Winchesters came.

"Oh." it was intensely quiet after that and Danny had a feeling that this mission was going to suck more then usual, and that was really saying something.

 **Sooo #2 of the haunted house 3 shot is up after like half a year! Honestly time flys by so fast that if you put something off for** ** _2 seconds_** **, half a year gos by!**

 **Anyways I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave a comment and all that jazz!**

 **Till next time~ R**


End file.
